Best Friends Love
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: It's like all they were made for was to be with each other; too bad they weren't with each other! my main ship!
1. Chapter 1

New story. Ignore if u want. I just had this really awesome idea, and I KNOW u H8 when I make new stories, but my brain just won't stop!! I'm actually thinking of suing my brain right now!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He was gorgeous. She was the most beautiful girl ever. It was like they were meant for each other. It's like their lips were ONLY made to kiss each other. Yet, they were best friends. And best friends only. Or, well, so they thought.

If you didn't know them, the way they looked at each other, the way they touched each other, you would have thought they were together. But best friends can't really be together, can they?

------------------------------

It had all started in kindergarten. Yes, he was born three months earlier than she had, but that didn't matter. Their families were friends and so little Blair Waldorf and little Nathaniel Archibald met each other for the first time ever when she was one week old. But that's beside the point. The point is this;

_Kindergarten_

It was nap time at Constance and Jude's kindergarten center, and there weren't enough beds for the tots to sleep on. So, they had to make two share. And Nate and Blair ended up in the same bed. He kicked her, because they already knew each other, and she kicked him. She giggled as she pulled some of his hair. He squeezed her and she smiled. They fell asleep soon after. Let me remind you; these are five year olds!

Of course, they would be in that same situation; them asleep in a bed, together.

_1-11__th__ grade_

Blair and Nate were the best of friends, and they only got closer with time. They had seen each other with other girls and boys. But they remained best friends. And deep down, even though they hated to admit it, they were in love. Yes, they kissed each other. They hugged, too. But they said those were just friendly exchanges. How can you be so sure though?

Nate approached Blair and she hugged him. Sure, she was sweaty from her tennis practice, but who cared? She was Blair Waldorf, THE it girl. Oh, and he was Nate Archibald, THE it boy. So why weren't they together?!

"So, shop with me today?" Blair asked. He looked terrified but answered, "I have nothing better to do.. so yea." She smiled a very playful smile.

"Nothing better to do than shop with your best friend? I'm astounded!" HE smiled. "Of course not! I could be helping my mom shop!" She smirked.

"It's a date." And for the first time ever, Nate realized that Blair drove him crazy. For her. He didn't think he could live without her. He smiled as he lightly, and VERY lightly, kissed her on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------

Blair noticed that when he kissed her on the cheek ever so lightly, it drove her mad. She wanted to pull him in and kiss him, but she resisted. And she didn't know why.

_12__th__ Grade_

Blair smiled as she ran up to Nate. He smiled as he took her into a hug and she yelled, "Seniors and loving it!!" He gave her a noogie and she giggled. She had been waiting for this her whole life, and now, IT WAS HERE!!! She felt on top of the world… except the fact that she felt a little… incomplete. Some part of her told her to get closer to Nate, but she told herself NO, that they were just really really painfully really close friends.

Little did she know, Nate felt the same way about her. And little did both of them know; Chuck and Serena BOTH knew that Blair and Nate had a little thing for each other. _Why? Because Blair told Serena, Nate told Chuck! And we all know Chuck has a huge mouth. _

She skipped up the steps of Constance and gave Nate her cell. He knew what she wanted, so he set it to picture mode and she smiled her mega-watt smile that drove him crazy. He took the picture and she hopped up to him. Taking the cell phone, she looked disgusted. "Oh Nate, I look so fat in this picture!" Nate looked at her, aware of this speaking.

"Blair, if you need to, we can talk to Dr. Camiz-." Blair stopped him, almost in tears. "No Nate, I'm fine. IT's only been, like, a month since I've last thrown up." He smiled and hugged her protectively.

_If only they were together, _Blair and Nate thought sadly.

------------------------------------------

If you thought that was hard to follow, then here: Blair and Nate are Best friends, they both are infatuated with each other, but too darn scared to tell each other the truth. MUHAHA! Don't worry; Eventually, they'll crack. (Either that or one-with- big- mouth will tell Blair. cough Chuck! Cough!) BTW, the reason I keep making new stories is bevause I can't find a lot of Blair/ Nate stories here, and I know that makes me sad, so I make a lot for u fellow B/N adorers!! Make more stories! Overthrow B/C!! YEAH!!


	2. Yea

Uhh.. hi. SOOO… here's the next chapter!! (BTW GG: The Ultimate and that's not me but im fine w/ it are on hiatus due to writers strike. JKJK!! NO, I have writers block… besides, GG: TU is a co-written thing, me and Katie don't have enough time to really do anything. Kathrynzala is NOT a GG shipeer, BTW.) And I really hope u guys look the note the bottom of the screen!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As he hugged her, she smiled and looked up at him. "Okay! I'm the top dog here! So, are you, so I'll see you later!!" He smiled at Blair, the bounce-back girl. Yes, she had been dealing with bulimia, but that was over with. Or at least he hoped.

"I love you, Nate!!" She yelled. People turned heads, but they knew that she meant that like best friends. Or did she?

----------------------------------------

Blair sighed, waiting on the steps of Constance Billiard school for Serena Van Der Woodsen, her other best friend. Nate Archibald walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whatccha' doin'?" He asked. She smirked at him. "Waiting for Serena." He looked disgusted. "Don't like her that much… she's kind of bratty." She smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Whatever, Archibald." He looked at her. "Oh, so now we're using last names, _Waldorf?_"

She laughed as Serena approached her. "Uh.. Blair? What are you doing?" She wrinkled her nose when she saw Nate, and he did the same. "Serena… Uh, Nate and I are just hanging out…" Serena took Blair by the arm and pulled her away, as Blair waved good-bye to Nate.

--------------------------------------

This chap. Meant a lot to me, my friend's sis. Is bulimic, and so I just want to tell how bad this is. You could die!! If you wanna be skinny, excersize, and eat right!! Also, I'm on the green slub my school, so please recycle and (this isn't an ad.) use 7th generation products!! They healp the environment! YAY!! Help stop global warming!!

Sorry bout that, folks, I just had green club today, and I felt the need. Well, I luv u all, and I 'm sorry the chaps. Sp short…. Im really anxious to make a new story right now!! 


End file.
